U.S. Pat. No. 4,869,553, issued Sept. 26, 1989 to Robert A. Powell, is directed to a chair of simple, inexpensive construction formed from sheet material which the user may readily and quickly set up for use. Collapse or disassembly of the chair may also be carried out expeditiously. The chair particularly lends itself to use at the beach or other environments where soft ground of floor conditions exist.
Co-pending U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 07/564,575, Robert A. Powell, filed Aug. 9, 1990, also relates to a folding chair formed from sheet material and incorporates structure for preventing movement of the chair support panel lower end away from the back panel lower end to retain the support panel and the back panel of the chair at at least one predetermined relative angle.